VFK History of Hairstyles Quest
Description We have only to look back to "The Golden Age of Ancient Greece" for the origins of many of the classic hairstyles we consider fashionable today. This time period was very influential in forming the concepts of perfection in beauty. The ancient Greeks based their hair styling ideals on a theme of symmetry and balance. This ideal extended to architecture and art as well as the hair styles of the time. On today's quest, we will investigate the history of the major trends in hairstyles through time. Prizes Questions 1. Hair styles are not confined simply to the arrangement of hair, but also the color of hair. For the ancient Greeks, blond was considered the ideal hair color. To achieve blond hair color, Greeks created a number of coloring innovations. Both Greek men and women used gold dust and pollen sprinkled through their styled hair to lighten and create sparkle. Women used a shampoo of yellow flower petals, pollen and potassium to lighten their hair. What classic hair product did 4th century B.C. Athenians use which most likely consisted of olive oil, citrus juice, gold dust and pollen? * Hair Spray * Hair Straightener * Curlers * Hair Bleach 2. Early hair coloring included a styling appointment which consisted of applying the substance to the hair, then sitting for a long time to enable the lightening agents to bleach the hair. In addition, the Greeks liked wigs which were dyed gold, red and silver. Different parts of Greek history favored different hair styles, and each had its impact on modern hair styling which has endured through the centuries. Go to Stonehenge and say "Sprinkle gold dust in my hair, please." 3. The classic chignon bun, either at the back of the neck or the crown of the head, dates back to ancient Greece as well. This style fastened with gold or ivory hairpins was popularized by aristocratic Greek women at that time. This style was further adorned by another popular hair style which has lasted throughout history and into modern times, hair curls. The Greeks believed that a symmetrical halo of tight curls was the most desirable hair style for both men and women. What Greek region could be identified by the chignon hairstyle and curls? * Sicyon * Athens * Sparta * Olympia 4. Sparta was known for another popular style, the pony tail. Spartan women would wear their hair in a ponytail which they would lavishly entwine with beads and pearls as adornment. Because of its simplicity and ease of creation, a ponytail has been a logical choice of hair style for many centuries. In the latter half of the 18th century, European men routinely wore ponytails. They allowed their ponytail to hang down, or they enclosed it in a silk bag. It was a compulsory hairstyle for European soldiers until the 1800's, and was not abandoned in favor of short hair until it had fallen out of style with civilians. The French word used to refer to a ponytail is "queue." Go to the inside of the Marshall's office in Western Age and say: "I'm going to get into the queue." 5. Another hairstyle which was popularized by Cyprus women was the use of hair pieces. Hair pieces of that time were heavy, and used single or multiple wire meshes to hold the design in place. They bear little resemblance to the modern light weight hair pieces, which are designed to be more comfortable and practical to wear. They do however provide the inspiration for the extreme hairstyles of Pre-revolutionary France and Britain. French aristocracy would construct wigs into very elaborate hair sculptures. The wigs were made into very tall styles, with curls and long ringlets for the women, and tied back with a black bow for men. Some styles used a cage structure to underlie the style, as well as horsehair pads. They were adorned with feathers, garlands and bows, and were powdered and starched to hold their shape. What rather unusual items were not known to be incorporated into these wigs? * Birds in cages * Live snakes * Model ships * Miniature gardens 6. The elaborate wigs were also known to draw mice and other vermin into their protection. When Queen Victoria ascended to the throne in England, she set a new standard for style. Her direction was more reserved and led to more natural styles such as playing up your innate beauty instead of wearing unnaturally styled wigs. The popular look became shiny, elegant and natural. The Victorian era hairstyles were composed of ringlets, and bangs, and were also likely to contain some sort of hairnet to keep hair neat and tidy. Hairnets developed into the popular look, and "loose" hair was considered to be unladylike. Men most commonly oiled down their hair with Makassar oil and sported distinct mustaches, sideburns and beards. Go to the Victorian Crossroads at Balta Street and say: "There is a rats nest in my hair!" 7. Another hair style originated by the Greeks was based on the chignon. Using their basic chignon, they would entwine and cover the chignon with ribbon, scarves, flowers and even use gems to wrap the bun completely. The ribbons were also used creatively as headbands, which would extend around the head and be adorned with flowers and ribbons as well as gem stones. This headband hair accessory would be scented with such flowers as bay, myrtle, laurel and ivy and impart its perfumes to help give the wearer, either a man or woman, a nice scent. What is a modern day name for the bun cover? * Hairband * Barette * Snood * Snoopy 8. The decorative wreaths enjoyed a surge in popularity beyond the perfume aspect of the wreath which carried on into Roman times. It was considered to be an important part of one's hygiene and grooming. Such beautiful items as handcrafted ivory, silver and gold combs and accessories highlighted the wearer as a person of style. This style recurred in the modern 1960's to represent a form of protest against a more formal society, and "wearing flowers in your hair" again became a popular hair style. Also, lightening strands of hair with lemon juice sprayed or streaked into the hair and basking in the sun became a much desired look. Go to the back of the Sydney Opera House in Australia and say this classic motivational line, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." 9. Hair styles often recur throughout history and reflect what is currently happening in a society. For example, short hair which is easy to keep neat and tidy usually accompanies times when extra demands are being placed on women for any number of reasons which makes short hair more practical. Which short hair style from the 1980's was thought to indicate rebellion of the status quo? * Long hair tied with leather laces. * Short choppy with eccentric coloring. * Very curly hair. * Extremely straight hair. 10. In the Renaissance period, blond hair again became the hair color of choice for upper class woman. They would sit for many hours in the sun after applying "bleach" made from onion skins or saffron in order to lighten their hair. Modern day products usually carry similar proven hair lighteners, which can often include the old standby, lemon juice. They will also commonly include hydrogen peroxide. Go to the lobby of the Audubon Wildlife Adventure game in Western Age and say "I'm going to soak up the sun!" Answers 1. Hair Bleach 2. Go to Stonehenge and say, "Sprinkle gold dust in my hair, please." 3. Athens 4. Go to the U.S. Marshalls Office and say, "I'm going to get into the queue." 5. Live snakes 6. Go to the Corner of Balta St. and say, "There is a rats nest in my hair!" 7. Snood 8. Go to the Sydney Opera House Back and say, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." 9. Short choppy with eccentric coloring. 10. Go to Audubon's Wildlife Adventure and say, "I'm going to soak up the sun!" Category:Quests